Littlefoot's Search for The Black Cauldron
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover planned to be created by 7utwo. It is unknown when it will be made. Plot The film continues from where Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy left off. On the small farm of Caer Dallben, Taran (Grant Bardsley), whom Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny meet, is an Assistant Pigkeeper to the enchanter Dallben (Freddie Jones), with dreams of becoming a great warrior. However, he has to put the daydreaming aside when his charge, an oracular pig named Hen Wen is kidnapped by an evil lord known as the Horned King (John Hurt), whom Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket work for. The villain hopes Hen Wen will show him the way to The Black Cauldron, which has the power to create a legion of invincible undead warriors, (known as "The Cauldron Born"). With the aid of Princess Eilonwy (Susan Sheridan), an exaggerating middle-aged bard named Fflewddur Fflam (Nigel Hawthorne), the Mystery Gang (Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma), a young boy named Jesse (Jason James Richter, Free Willy, which the character himself is from), Celebi (Ash's old Pokémon friend from Pokémon 4Ever), a gang of Goonies (Mikey, Brand, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Andy, Stef, and the newly-added Sloth), and a pestering but ultimately loyal creature called Gurgi (John Byner), Taran tries to save the world of Prydain from the Horned King. As the new friends face witches, elves, magic swords, and the Cauldron itself, Taran starts to learn what being a hero really means and that some things are more important than glory. Trivia *Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Mikey, Brand, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Andy, Stef, Sloth, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Jesse (from Free Willy), Celebi, Genie, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. The Goonies themselves will appear from the scene where Taran, Littlefoot, Ash, Cartman, and the others are locked in a cell, Scooby-Doo and the gang will appear from the scene where they are still in a cell with Fflewddur Fflam, Jesse (from Free Willy and still as a young kid) and Celebi (from Pokémon 4Ever) will appear from the scene where Gurgi tackles Fflewddur Fflam, Genie will work with the witches (Orrdu, Orwen, Orgooch), and Team Rocket will work for the Horned King. This is probably the only film where Jesse guest stars as a kid, as he will guest star as a teenager in Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. *Guido joins Littlefoot and his friends in this film. *Aladdin is mentioned during the dungeon scene where Taran tells Princess Eilonwy that Hen Wen can tell the future; Stan mentions the she can tell the time that Littlefoot and his friends met Stan and others back in Agrabah right before they met Aladdin. *This film will continue directly from where Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy left off. *Unlike DisneyAnimeManiac's film Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron, this will be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies, the Pokémon movies, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Goonies, the Scooby-Doo movies, Free Willy, and Aladdin. *This is the first Littlefoot's Adventures movie to feature a live-action guest star. It is also one of the first films to guest star a live-action character in an animated crossover; the other is Winnie the Pooh Meets Bambi, which features the first debut of Waddlesworth and Oddball from Pooh's Adventures of 102 Dalmatians. *After the Horned King got sucked in to the cauldron, Cera headbutted Team Rocket into the sky and said "And don't come back!" *In order to make this film appropriate for children under 17 the same way as Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'', Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy, all of the mature content will be removed from the South Park bits, like the fact that the scene where right after the dragons kidnap Hen Wen, one of them attacks Kenny, leading to Stan saying "Oh, my God! They killed Kenny!" and Kyle saying "You buttheads!" will be shown. *After Gurgi wakes up alive and before Celebi takes Jesse back to his own time period at the end of the film, he will ask Littlefoot that the next time he and the gang see him again, he should invite Taran and the others over and Taran, Scooby-Doo, Mikey, and the others will agree with Jesse's visiting idea. *Littlefoot, Ash, Cartman, Taran, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, and the others will see Jesse and Celebi again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home. *Before Jesse asks Littlefoot to invite Taran, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, and others over next time he, Ash, Cartman, and others see him and also before Littlefoot, Ash, Cartman, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Gurgi, and others (except for Jesse and Celebi) goes to Taran's home. Genie gets angry that did Littlefoot scare the frogs, did he wake him, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen up, did Littlefoot and the others get in here, and all of sudden, they walking out on the Genie, then he shouts "I don't think so. Not right now! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES, so SIT DOWN!!!, then, the Genie happily packs up his stuff, and Littlefoot said that he and the others are going to miss him, and Genie said "Me too, Lily." and the Genie, very happily, gave everybody a hug, kisses Gurgi and spits hairball, and he's off the see the world shouting "I'm bisology! I'm history! No! I don't care what I am! I'm free!", and before the end credits, the Genie appears saying "Made you look." by the bottom of the rolling film. Dubbed Scenes *Before Taran feeds Hen Wen, Petrie told Taran that he can fly and said that it is a hard thing, Taran was in his younger voice being dubbed as Littlefoot replying "I guess it is. We can't do it.", Ducky said "Nope, we cannot do that alright.", Littlefoot said "Snorters can't fly either.", and Taran also said "Actually, it's pigs can't fly fly". *Although young Jesse is one of the guest stars of the film, during the scene where Gurgi steals Taran's apple, when Gurgi says "Oh, poor miserable Gurgi always thought the T-Rex was the enemy.", Taran is already dubbed as older Jesse saying "No. YOU are the enemy". *After the Horned King said "Throw the boy, the dinosaurs, the Pokémon trainers with their Pokémon, and the little kids to the dungeon.", Petrie told Team Rocket to get him and the others out that terrible place or they will be sorry and James is dubbed as Ozzy replying "Yes. Sorry we didn't do this sooner. Say 'Bye bye' leaf eater!", then Jessie, James and Meowth cackle. *During the scene where Gurgi tackles Fflewddur Fflam, Jesse is dubbed as Littlefoot (just like in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy) saying "No!" while telling Gurgi to give the harp back to Fflewddur. After Taran states that Gurgi is nothing but a coward and a thief, when Jesse asks Mikey who he is, he also being dubbed as Littlefoot saying "So, who are you?". After Jesse asks Celebi if what it thinks about going with him, Littlefoot, Ash, Cartman, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Taran, and the others to follow Gurgi in search of Hen Wen, he is heard laughing in Littlefoot's voice and also dubbed as Littlefoot saying "All right, come on! (clears throats) But you'll have to keep up". *In the scene where Orddu tells Littlefoot, Ash, Cartman, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Jesse, Celebi, Taran, and their friends to be turned into frogs and get eaten, Jesse is being dubbed as young Simba saying "Puh! You can't do anything to me.", Fflewddur Fflam is dubbed as Zazu laughing and saying "Technically, they can. We are in their house.", Jesse is still dubbed as young Simba saying "But, Fflewddur, you told me they're nothing but crazy, mangy, stupid witches.", and Fflewddur is still being dubbed as Zazu saying "Ex-nay on the oopid stay.", but Brand tells him "Forget about 'oopid stay'. Let's am-scray!". However, adult Simba is one of the guest stars of Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. *During the scene where Taran and Jesse get the Hroned King sucked into the Black Cauldron, when the Horned King grabs Jesse on his face, he is dubbed muffled as Taran saying "No! Don't!" before Jesse hits the Horned King. Notes *Freddie Jones, who voiced Dallben in this film, also played Koreander (the Librarian from the Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story trilogy) in The NeverEnding Sotry III: Escape from Fantasia, which starred Jason James Richter, who played Jesse (who guest stars in this film) in the Free Willy trilogy, as Bastian. However, Bastian's role in The NeverEnding Sotry III: Escape from Fantasia is a bit older than Jesse's role in the original Free Willy and this crossover. *Both The Black Cauldron and The Goonies were released to theaters in 1985. When The Black Caulron was released to theaters, Sean Astin (Mikey) was 14 years old, Corey Feldman (Mouth) and Jonathan Ke Quan (Data) were 13, Jeff Cohen (Chunk) was 11, and Jason James Richter (Jesse from Free Willy) was only 5, but by the time The Black Caulron was released to home video, Sean Astin and Corey Feldman were 27, Jonathan Ke Quan was 26, Jeff Cohen was 24, and Jason James Richter was only 18 years old. *''The Black Cauldron'', The Goonies, and Free Willy were filmed in a 2.35:1 widescreen ratio. *The idea of having someone call Jesse a whale boy is like someone calling Taran a pig boy and the idea of having Genie call Littlefoot "Lily" is like Genie calling Aladdin "Al". Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:BowserMovies1989